Captive
by Supergirrl
Summary: The tale of Max's captivity under Ari...Mari all the way
1. Chapter 1

Okay, people, this is the first chapter of my Ari-captures-Max Mari fic. No, Fang will not swoop in to rescue her in the third chapter, this will be a long fic, and she will stay his captive for a long time. Oh, and this will be set under T, but the M chapters will be placed in their own separate story, the link to which I will provide, under the M section. Flames will be ignored, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks to Elemental-ANimal for betaing this for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. That would be James Patterson.

* * *

Ari could feel a hot mouth pressed against his lower stomach, kissing the skin. The mouth slid upwards, and a wet tongue flicked out, moving around his belly button before sliding inside it, making Ari arch towards the mouth.  
A pair of small hands gripped his hips tightly, and Ari looked down his own nude body and saw, to his shock, Max, her brown eyes glittering with arousal and power as she stared up at him, a content smile on her face.  
He only managed to choke out, "Max, what are you-"before she began to lick her way up his chest, nipping at the sensitive skin. One of her hands suddenly left his hip, and a second later, came to rest on a certain piece of his anatomy, wrapping around him, squeezing it tightly. Ari's head fell back, and he moaned, wondering if this could get any better.  
It turns out that it could.  
After a few minutes, Max suddenly let go of him, and pulled away. He made a soft, disappointed sound, and was about to look to see where she had gone when he felt a warm body sliding up his.  
Glancing down, Ari saw that Max was crawling up his body, making sure that her own body was pressed up against his. She grinned when she brushed against his groin, and he gasped, trying to touch himself. She caught his hand, and shook her head. "Uh-uh-uh, Ari, you're just going to have to wait a little bit."  
Once Max was fully stretched out on top of him, she kissed him, slowly and deliberately. She pulled his lower lip between her own and nibbled on it gently, hearing his moan and smiling at him. Ari faintly realized that Max was torturing him as she ran her hands down his chest, tracing circles. She began to grind her hips into him, teasing him in a most purposeful way.  
After a minute of this, she pulled away and straddled him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Max gave him a cattish grin, saying, "Oh, Ari, you're so handsome. So big and strong and sexy. You're my big, handsome, strong Eraser, and I need you. You're the only one who can fill me up, the only one who can satisfy me. But you need something too, don't you?" With every word, she rocked herself against him, making sure she brushed up against him.  
At this point, all Ari could manage was a nod.  
"I can give you what you need, Ari. You need someone to love you, to trust you, to completely give themselves to you. But right now, you need something more. You need a warm body to fuck. Isn't that right?"  
Ari choked out, "Yes!"  
"Well, then, I can give you that. You need someone to fuck all your troubles away. You want that, Ari?"  
"For the love of God, Max, just do it!"  
She rolled her eyes, batting her eyelashes coyly. "Oh, fine, don't be so tense."  
Anticipation pounded through his veins as she positioned herself, and-

Ari sat straight up in bed, breathing hard, his pants a sticky mess. It had all been a dream. Again. It always stopped just short of that ultimate pleasure, always at that same spot.  
Sighing, he got out of bed, making sure not to wake Max 2. She had the blanket pulled over her head, and was curled up in a ball, obviously trying to stay away from his half of the bed. There were two other Erasers crammed into the other twin bed, two on the pull-out couch, and three on the floor.  
The inhabitants of the couch were locked together, screwing like rabbits, obviously not caring that he was there. He wondered which of the three females it was, then saw the long bright red hair flowing from the head of the female. Meaning it was Ecstasy.  
There were three female Erasers on his team, sisters from the same litter. Their brothers were fairly successful, but had not reach the acclaimed fame of their sisters.  
The triplets, Ecstasy, Ember, and Eros, were the granddaughters of the original female Eraser, and took great pride in the fact that their mother had been the first female Eraser to be used in the field. Before their mother's (Named Ursula) first mission, females were used only for breeding purposes, producing as many as fourteen litters in their breeding lives. After the whitecoats had seen the ferocity and skill with which the female Erasers could fight, at least one had been placed in every team.  
The triplets were known for their skills in battle, their fierce dispositions, and their stunning beauty. Ember was a master at fighting hand-to-hand, Eros was among the best shooters the school had ever created, and Ecstasy was a tactile genius, able to construct the best plan at a moment's notice. Ecstasy was the undisputed alpha female of all the Erasers, rivaled only by Max 2, with whom there was no love lost. Whenever a new male was put into service, she 'broke him in'. That was what she was doing with the newest member of their team, a flying Eraser named David.  
Ecstasy had been Ari's first, and he had to admit, her name fit her well. He had been with Eros twice, and once, Ember. He knew that they didn't actually like him, that they all viewed him as a pawn with which to attain power.  
Max 2 absolutely hated the three of them, for many reasons. They loved making snide comments about her failure to replace the original Max, and whenever one bested her in a spar-A rare occurrence, but it had happened- they refused to let her forget it for weeks.  
Ari needed a shower, badly. He had an hour until the others were supposed to wake up, that was time enough.  
He flicked the light on in the small bathroom, making sure to close the door. After stripping off his clothes, he stepped into the shower, making the water icy-cold before beginning to wash himself. The cold water would calm him down, hopefully.  
Unfortunately, his mind kept wandering back to the dream, and to Max. He needed to get her out of his head, he had almost been caught in the aftermath of his dreams once or twice. Someone was bound to notice what happened whenever they were showed photos of her during a briefing, what his body did when she was put under his surveillance.  
With a groan, he leaned his head against the shower wall, letting the frigid water spray onto him. He either needed to learn how to control himself, or he needed to captured her, soon, so he could act out all those wonderful fantasies of his.

* * *

So...review! 


	2. Capture

This is the second chapter of my full-length Mari fic. Nothing much to say here, except that I've posted a bunch of other oneshots, so if you want, you can go read and review those. Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

"When do we move out?"

Ari didn't look up from his equipment. "Midnight."

The tall Eraser looked excited, his handsome features twisted with a sick kind of joy. "That's soon."

"I know, Mars, I know. Get ready, everyone."

There was silence as the team prepared, fifteen Erasers on a mission.

Eros, who was checking her gun, asked, "Any last minute orders?"

Ari gave a brisk nod. "Nobody kill the mutants, just knock them out and tie them up. There are cages in the Hummer, put them in those. Lee, you drive, you're best at this kind of terrain. And nobody lay a finger on Max. If I see any one of you touch her, I'll have your asses neutered. She's mine. Eros, Ecstasy, Ember, no messing around with the male mutants, if you're that horny, I'm sure Mars is available."

Ecstasy made a sound that expressed her annoyance at this statement, then replied, "Like you wouldn't screw little Maximum if you got the chance."

Upon seeing Ari's incredulous expression, she rolled her eyes. "You think we don't know, Ari? We're not deaf; we can hear you, every night, saying her name in your sleep. Moaning, whimpering, 'Oh, God, Max, please…' seeing the way you look at photos and videos of her. It's pathetic, and you couldn't make it much more obvious."

Ari's hands curled into fists with rage, his face contorted with anger. The other Erasers watched with interest; all knew Ari's infatuation with Maximum, and she was a touchy subject to bring up around him. Still, no one had ever said anything to Ari about their knowledge of his unrequited love.

To their surprise, Ari did not lunge for Ecstasy, claws extended, or react violently. Instead, he growled in a low voice, "Let's move."

The Flock was sleeping in a clearing, with Iggy on guard. A dart filled with some knockout chemical was fired, and he was down for the count as the Erasers moved in, surrounding the sleeping mutants.

When Ari saw Max lying there, fast asleep, he could feel his heart breaking in two. So beautiful. Big dark eyes that were currently shut, blonde hair that looked so, so soft, smooth expanses of pale skin, long legs and a well-shaped body were all components of the perfection that was Max. Like in his dream…

In his moment of distraction, his foot slipped and landed squarely on a stick, snapping it in half and making a loud cracking noise. He only had time to wince and hear Mars hiss 'You idiot!' before the Flock awoke.

Without thinking, he lunged at Max, but she rolled out of the way, causing him to crash headfirst onto the ground. Growling, he tried to grab her, but she was quick, too quick, and his arms closed around air. She laughed, seeming to find him being humiliated funny.

His Erasers were winning, Gazzy and Angel were already unconscious and he knew that it was only a matter of time until the others were brought down. Still furious, Ari whirled around, looking for what he knew would bring Max down.

When he saw Fang, a different kind of rage shot through him. With Max, it was a temporary annoyance, once that was almost instantly squelched by guilt and adoration for her. But for Fang…a pure, primal hate that stemmed from their mutual affections towards Max.

Anger rising from within him, Ari threw himself at Fang, catching the older boy during a brief moment of weakness as he glanced to see if Max was all right. Moving with speed that surprised even himself, he slammed Fang face-first into the ground. Digging his knee into the small of Fang's back, he pulled his favorite knife from underneath his leather jacket, flourishing it to ensure that Max could see it, and pressed the side of the blade to the back of Fang's neck.

"This fight," Ari hissed, "Is over."

Max froze, as did the other Erasers and Flock members. Her eyes flicked from Fang to him for a brief instant, then back to Fang. Irritation clouded Ari's judgment, and he wanted Max to look at him, not Fang. Moving the knife slowly, he cut the skin at the nape of Fang's neck, seeing the fear in Max's beautiful brown eyes increase as blood rolled down Fang's shoulders onto the dirt. She looked at Ari, desperation and fear in her gaze. Ari loved it, seeing her perfect face look terrified, and because of him! It was thrilling, invigorating, and he wanted more of it.

He purred, "Now, Max, you can be a good girl and come with me, and your boy Fangie will survive. Or, I can kill him and you can try to make a run for it, though I doubt you'll get very far. Make your choice, love, and be sure it's the one you really want, 'cause there's no going back."

She looked at him warily. "If I go with you, nothing will happen to them?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I can't guarantee that nothing will happen, but they'll be alive, at least."

She looked hesitant, unsure which to choose. Ari watched her, licking his lips with anticipation. For the first time, he noticed that she was wearing only a dirty gray-ish tank top and jeans, with nothing covering her bare shoulders and arms. The way her hair brushed the pale skin of her shoulders was fascinating to Ari, and for a moment he seemed to slide into a trance-like state. He could imagine the straps sliding from Max's shoulders as she walked towards him, kneeling in front of him, her silky hair tickling his thighs as she leaned in, hot mouth only inches away from…

"I'll go with you. Just don't hurt them, please."

Her voice startled him, bringing him back from his fantasy.

Grinning cruelly, he replied, "As you wish, pet." Nodding at his Erasers, Eros strode forward and knocked Fang out while Mars mirrored her action on Nudge. After binding the remaining Flock members, the Erasers left the clearing without a second look back at their leader, leaving them alone.

Max inhaled rapidly, staring at him with a combination of hatred and fear. Smiling, he walked towards her, reveling in her terror. Once within touching distance, he stretched out a hand, gripping her slim shoulder firmly. Max's skin was warm, and he ran his fingers over it lovingly, enjoying the way she shivered slightly.

He breathily whispered, "Touch my face…" When she didn't respond, he grabbed her wrist with his free hand, bringing it up to his cheek, guiding it across his face. The stubble that came from being away from a bathroom for the past few days was rough and felt like sandpaper under her fingers. Ari's eyes closed as he said quietly, "Say my name."

"Ari."

"Say it like you mean it."

She sighed. "Ari…"

He moaned softly, loving the way she said his name. After a moment of running her hand over his face, he opened his eyes and released her hand. He smiled at her. "Night-night, Max."

Before she had a chance to react, he had hit her on the side of the head, hard, knocking her out. Ari bound her wrists with rope that an Eraser had dropped, then lifted her, arranging Max so he could still fly and carry her. He took off clumsily, his wings aching madly as he surged through the air, but none of that mattered.

He had her, at last.

* * *

Review! 


End file.
